St Albans City railway station
5.635 |usage0607 = 6.041 |usage0708 = 6.338 |usage0809 = 6.274 |usage0910 = 5.987 |usage1011 = 6.263 |usage1112 = 6.509 |platforms = 4 |start = 1 October 1868 |gridref = TL155070 }} St Albans City railway station, also shortened to St Albans, is one of two railway stations in St Albans, Hertfordshire, England, the other being St Albans Abbey railway station. City station is the more important of the two stations, as it serves London, Gatwick Airport, Luton Airport and Brighton. It is located east of the city centre, on the Midland Main Line and served by First Capital Connect on the Thameslink service. The station was built by the Midland Railway in 1868 on its extension to St Pancras. Formerly, St Albans was famous for producing watercress which was sent in lots to London and Manchester. The other station, , was built by the London and North Western Railway in 1858. There was originally a further station called London Road, built by the Hatfield and St Albans Railway in 1863 to connect with the Great Northern Railway.Radford, B., (1983) Midland Line Memories: a Pictorial History of the Midland Railway Main Line Between London (St Pancras) & Derby London: Bloomsbury Books Description The station has four platforms, two for each direction: one "fast" and one "slow". The main entrance, ticket office, multi-storey car park, taxi rank and bus connections are on Station Way, east of the station. There is a second exit to the west, to a small surface car park off Ridgmont Road and Victoria Street, located at the original entrance to the station. Somewhat controversially, a larger surface car park to the east of the railway lines gained planning permission in 2003, in connection with a large residential development. http://www.rail-reg.gov.uk/upload/pdf/ld__stalbans.pdf There are ticket barriers at both entrances. The station has a PlusBus scheme where combined train and bus tickets can be bought at a reduced price. There is also a WH Smith, a Pumpkin food stall and an AMT coffee stand. Just outside the station there is a flower stall. There are also several metro newspaper containers in the main station building. St Albans South signal box has been restored at the station and has been opened as a visitor attraction by the St Albans Signal Box Preservation Trust.http://www.sigbox.co.uk Services In the southbound direction, principal stations served include , , , , Sutton, , , and . In the northbound direction, principal stations served include and . Post Thameslink Programme After the Thameslink Programme is finished in 2018, the indicated service pattern is as follows: *Off Peak: **4tph Bedford - Brighton semi-fast 12-car **2tph St Albans - Caterham slow 8-car **2tph St Albans - Bellingham slow 8-car **2tph Luton - Sevenoaks slow 8-car *Peak (in addition to above): **Bedford - East Grinstead semi-fast 12-car **Bedford - Tunbridge Wells semi-fast 12-car **Luton - Ashford International semi-fast 12-car Service patterns Gallery Image:StAlbansRailStation-PS01.JPG|St Albans City rail station (view from platform 1) Image:20050828-001-st-albans-station.jpg|Northward view from the island platforms (Platforms 2 and 3). The points at the right are used by northbound terminating trains to access the southbound Platform 1 for the return trip. Image:St Albans (MML).jpg|Northbound Midland Mainline train, formed of [[British Rail Class 222|Class 222 Meridian]] units, passing through Platform 4. East Midlands Trains services regularly rush through the station but do not stop. Image:St Albans from Road Bridge.jpg|General view across the station, from the Victoria Street bridge Image:St Albans Island Platform.jpg|Buildings on the island platform References Sources * External links Category:Transport in St Albans Category:Railway stations in Hertfordshire Category:Former Midland Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:DfT Category D stations Category:Buildings and structures in St Albans